rbx_d2fandomcom-20200215-history
Unlockables
This page will tell you what items and gamepasses you can purchase in Darkness II. Game Passes Game Passes are the main upgrades for Darkness II, as they can improve game-play experience greatly. Darkness 2 VIP Darkness 2 VIP is the first and cheapest game pass in the game, only costing 10 ROBUX. This game pass allows you to purchase VIP only upgrades and if you are a survivor, you will spawn with 120 HP instead of 100. Alternatively, you can also get this game pass for free if you use the coupon code "notafraid" 2 More Bullets The 2 More Bullets game pass is the second game pass in the game, only costing 80 ROBUX. This game pass allows you to spawn in game with a default pistol that has 10 bullets instead of the normal 8 bullets. x3 Juggernaut chance The x3 Juggernaut chance game pass is the third game pass in the game, only costing 200 ROBUX. This game pass makes you become the juggernaut more often than others. You can also purchase the x3 Juggernaut chance upgrade which will further increase your chances of becoming the juggernaut. x2 Points Multiplier The x2 Points Multiplier game pass is the fourth game pass in the game, only costing 300 ROBUX. This game pass lets you gain double the points in every round. Making your survivor wins worth 200 points and your beast wins worth 600 points. See Player Names The See Player Names game pass is the fifth game pass in the game, only costing 600 ROBUX. This game pass allows you to see player names when you are the beast. Making it easier for you to plan out your attacks if you are wanting to avoid someone or kill a specific person without having to put yourself in harms way. x10 Beast Chance The x10 Beast chance is the sixth game pass in the game, costing a huge 19,991 ROBUX, and not 20k ROBUX as the shop says. This game pass allows you to become the beast more often than others. Upgrades Upgrades are unlockables that anybody can purchase without having to spend premium currency. Small First Aid Kit The Small First Aid Kit upgrade is the first upgrade in the game, it costs 5,000 points and is a VIP only upgrade. This upgrade allows you to spawn with an aid kit when you are a survivor and can heal half of your HP when used. This upgrade is very useful when the game spawns no normal first aid kits. 50% Nightvision The 50% Nightvision upgrade is the second upgrade in the game, it costs 10,000 points and it is not a VIP only upgrade. This upgrade allows you spawn in with 50% Night vision when you are a survivor, allowing you to see in the dark for until it runs out. This upgrade is useful when the beast is hiding in the dark and is about to attack. x3 Juggernaut Chance #2 The second x3 Juggernaut Chance is the third upgrade in the game, it costs 20,000 points and it is not a VIP only upgrade. This upgrade allows you to become the juggernaut more often than others. You can also stack this with the x3 Juggernaut game pass and further increase your chances of becoming the juggernaut. This upgrade is useful if you know you are a good juggernaut.